The instant invention relates to a fiber-removing roll for a bale opener, on the circumference of which teeth are removably installed.
In a known device, threads into which teeth are screwed are cut into the mantle of the fiber-removing roll (German published patent application no. 3,210,602). The teeth are made in the form of double teeth. Aside from the fact that the cutting of threads into the mantle surface is expensive, the wall of the roll must be appropriately thick to avoid the teeth from being pulled out. The fiber-removing roll thus becomes heavier and is more expensive to make. Furthermore, the roll becomes unusable and would have to be repaired at considerable expense as soon as one of the threads is ruined.